


100 Kink Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 kink challenge, 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, weird places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have a list of 100 kinks, so this story will be almost every ship in fairy tail, here goes. First chapter is the list, with all the ships, and kinks.The list can change. Only some are preplanned.





	1. Prompts

  1. **Kissing - _Natsu x Lucy_**
  2. **Experimenting- _Mirajane x Laxus_**
  3. **On the sofa - _Gajeel x Levy_**
  4. **Masturbation - _Bickslow_**
  5. Bodily fluids -
  6. Oral sex - _Gray x Natsu_
  7. Something new -
  8. Romantic evening -
  9. First time -
  10. Blindfolds -
  11. No speaking (only using body language) -
  12. Sex game (e.g. first to come loses) -
  13. One catches the other Masturbating-
  14. Sex toys- 
  15. Surprise sex-
  16. Dry humping-
  17. Teasing- _Mirajane x Cana_
  18. Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)-
  19. Almost getting caught-
  20. Break up/make up sex-
  21. Clubbing (as in night club, unless you’re really kinky)-
  22. Spanking-
  23. Dirty talk-
  24. Rimming-
  25. Correcting each other’s technique-
  26. Not usual clothing/dress up-
  27. Inappropriate location-
  28. Gags-
  29. In the bath/shower-
  30. Phone sex-
  31. Fully clothed-
  32. Skype/web cam sex-
  33. Morning sex-
  34. Voyeurism-
  35. Public/semi public sex-
  36. Against the wall-
  37. Pain/sensation play-
  38. Medical play-
  39. Creative sexual positions-
  40. Cross-dressing-
  41. Spontaneous sex-
  42. Double penetration- _Laxus x Freed x Bickslow_
  43. Bad sex/goes wrong-
  44. Casual sex-
  45. Pushing boundaries (comfort zone, maybe like a sequel to 2.)-
  46. Unique to the pairing-
  47. Bondage-
  48. I love you-
  49. Chair sex-
  50. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear-
  51. Telling each other a kink and doing them-
  52. Fisting-
  53. Mirror-
  54. Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them-
  55. In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)-
  56. Food-
  57. A third person watches them-
  58. Sensory deprivation-
  59. Leather and metal-
  60. Breath play- 
  61. Dom/sub- _Jellal x Erza_
  62. Comfort sex-
  63. Getting caught- 
  64. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know-
  65. Fight sex-
  66. Outdoors-
  67. Threesome/group sex-
  68. Filming themselves-
  69. Involving a hooker (prostitute)- _Jellal x Erza_
  70. After an injury-
  71. Hot and cold play-
  72. No foreplay-
  73. Spider walking-
  74. In/by a Swimming pool-  _Freed x Laxus_
  75. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public-
  76. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex-
  77. Sex toys (extreme)-
  78. Birthday surprise-
  79. Calming the others anger (with sex)-
  80. Sex machine-
  81. Drunk-
  82. Humiliation kink-
  83. Quickies- 
  84. Needy, clingy sex-
  85. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)-
  86. Really rough, shove-y  sex-
  87. No pain, just pleasure-
  88. Sex marathon-
  89. On a plane-
  90. Bizarre kink-
  91. In the dark (with or without torch)-
  92. By the fire-  _Romeo x Wendy_
  93. Christmas-
  94. Silly giggly sex- _Chelia x Wendy_
  95. Plugs-
  96. While one of them is on the phone-  _Elfman x Evergreen_
  97. The others birthday- _Zeref x Mavis_
  98. Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)- _Gajeel x Levy_
  99. Tantric sex- Gray x Juvia
  100. Repeating their favorite kink- _(Unkown, for the end)_




	2. Kissing - Nalu

Natsu was waiting in Lucy's room, for her to return from the shower. He had been there for quite some time, and was getting bored. 

Then the door creaked open.

Out walked a completely nude Lucy Heartfilia. Her voluminous breasts bouncing, and her creamy thighs rubbing together as she walked into the room.

Natsu went up behind her, pinning her to a door.

"N-natsu?!" Lucy squealed at the sudden appearance of the pink haired slayer.

"Hey Luce," Natsu whispered.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Lucy asked, as he leaned in.

"This."

Natsu pressed his lips passionately to hers, his tongue running over her lip, begging her to open her mouth.

Lucy relaxed into the kiss, she should've known not to keep her boyfriend waiting. Parting her lips she allowed Natsu's tongue to explore her mouth, doing a little exploring herself.

She ran her hand under Natsu's shirt, pulling it up, momentarily breaking the kiss, those soft three words escaping his lips.

"I love you, Lucy," He whispered, before pressing back into the kiss.

Lucy ran her hands over his muscles, the bumps, and dips so familiar to her.

Natsu moved his hand to Lucy's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, sending a shiver up Lucy's spine, and causing her to jolt forward. This man was full of surprises.

Venturing downwards, Lucy managed to slip Natsu's pants off as he moved them backwards towards the bed.

Removing the last bit of clothes between them himself, Natsu pulled Lucy onto his lap. Relaxing into the feeling of the frantic passion between the two of them. 

Eventually the two of them pulled apart, for breath, and pleasure.

"I love you too," Lucy smirked, as his lips grazed her neck.


	3. Experimenting - Miraxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraxus, more or less experimenting. Teenagers.

"Not there," Laxus grunted as Mira's fingers poked his ass.

"Why?"

"Just not there, got it," Laxus growled, his fingers screwing with Mira's nipples.

The two of them were just teenagers, Laxus almost 17 and Mirajane 14, her birthday being yesterday.

Laxus felt as her fingers ran through his spiky hair, his skin littered with hickeys, and scratches. 

He gasped as he felt Mira's tongue licking down his stomach, towards his growing dick. It had been throbbing for attention since they started.

Letting his fingers roam around Mira's body towards her soaked panties, he let out a small moan at the sensation of Mira's lips engulfing his head.

Smirking at the thought of trying something new and test Mira's boundaries, he raised his hand, bringing it down across her ass, and watching as Mira jolted forward, her moan ringing in his ears.

"Oh you like that, do you slut?" Laxus teased, trying new things is what tonight is about.

"Yes," Mira mumbled.

"Beg."

"More please daddy, hit me harder~" Mira responded.

"Such a good girl, I guess daddy'll reward you for that," Laxus purred, raising his hand again, bringing it down across her ass.

"Laxus, do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, why?" Laxus prodded, knowing full well why.

"I want to feel you inside me."

Laxus rolled his eyes, digging through the top drawer of his nightstand, most of the "toys" in there were gifts from Bickslow, so he decided to try some. Not on himself, on Mira. He ripped the condom open, rolling it down his dick.

"L-laxus, what is that?" Mira stuttered, her eyes fearful of the toy in Laxus's hand.

"Just trust me, you wanted to try something new, lets try new things, now turn around," Laxus ordered.

Mira turned around, sticking her ass in the air for Laxus.

"Hold still."

Mira gasped at the sensation of a round object poking her entrance, as Laxus pushed the balls in Mira's ass.

"Daddy, more, please, I can take, it," Mira moaned, panting already.

Once he had succeeded in pushing all the balls inside of Mira, he positioned himself at Mira's entrance. 

Pushing forth, he let out a moan at the tightness around his dick, squeezing him.

Gently moving back, and forth till his entire length was inside of Mira, Laxus held back moans. He never really cared for Mira in a romantic relationship, she was purely sexual experimentation. One point Laxus might've loved her, but it was growing old.

At Mira's orders, Laxus moved faster, pounding into Mira's pussy, his right hand playing with her nipple. Moans filled the room, Laxus letting one or two out, mostly staying quite.

"Laxus I'm so close!" Mira moaned as Laxus pounded into her.

Grunting, Laxus moved faster, feeling Mira tighten around him as she came. He drew back, not quite done.

"Laxus, you didn't finish, I can help with that," Mira panted, turning around.

"Whatever slut."

Laxus felt Mira take his dick in her mouth, her teeth dragging against him through the condom. It only took a few bobs before Laxus came, Mira always knew how to give a guy a blow job. 


	4. On the sofa - Gajeel x Levy

Levy set her bag of books down at the door after a long day of shopping. Removing her jacket, and shoes, she went to wait for Gajeel on the couch. Staring out the window she wondered when he'd be home. 

Her spine jolted when she felt his strong hand on her butt, that voice settling in her ears.

"Welcome back, shorty."

"G-GAJEEL! I didn't know you were home already!" Levy squeaked, turning her body to kiss Gajeel.

Passion, and fury to close the gap between the two of them. Gajeel could smell the lust in the air, it hung thick, and heavy, he positioned Levy onto his lap to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

Hands ventured everywhere, boundaries non existent. Gajeel felt Levy pull of his shirt, he reached for that tiny orange dress, undoing the ribbon on the front, and tugging the sleeves off. He felt Levy wiggle to help him as he pulled the dress off of her, revealing a new set of underwear.

"Damn shorty, looks like your already branded for me," Gajeel smirked, this mornings hickey present on her collar bone.

"You don't like the underwear," Levy pouted.

"Heh, how could I not?"

The word "Iron," was printed across her bra, little dots that looked like piercings littered the bra, and panties. 

Gajeel pressed his face on Levy's neck, breathing in the heavy scent, and opening his jaw, leaving behind a small hickey. 

Levy moved downwards to sit on her knees, on the floor, pulling Gajeel's underwear down to free him. Taking the head in her mouth, she bobbed up and down, letting Gajeel's moans fill her ears as she took all of him in her mouth.

"Levy at this rate, I'll be done before you," Gajeel groaned, stopping her. 

Getting back onto Gajeel's lap, Levy tossed her panties behind them, letting it fall to the floor.

"Take me, Gajeel," Levy whispered in his ear.

Expertly, Gajeel undid the clasp on her bra, chucking it on the floor, and grabbing Levy's hips.

"If ya like bunny," he smirked.

He watched as Levy slowly engulfed him, easing back onto his lap. Slowly bunny hopping up and down. Gajeel leaned forward, taking her nipple in his mouth, and sucking, causing Levy to release a small moan.

Gajeel flipped them, pulling out of Levy, and re positioning her on her knees, her arms resting on the top of the couch. Slowly he re entered Levy, moving back and forth slowly. 

"Gajeel, faster," Levy moaned.

He began to quicken his pace, the house filling with the sounds of their moans. 

"Shit, Levy, I'm close," Gajeel panted, moving quicker.

"So am I Gaj," Levy moaned in reply. 

The feeling of Levy's hips meeting his thrusts halfway, brought him to the edge, and Gajeel released jets of cum, as Levy tightened around him. Pulling out the two of them fell down on the couch, panting. 


	5. Masturbation - Bickslow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the girl in question is a friends oc, Siori. Short chapter.

It was about 10pm and Bickslow had just gotten back from one hell of a job, he was battered, bruised, and horny. The last part would surprise most people, but there was a reason. A beautiful, purple haired mage had agreed to take the job with him. Sure the job had been hard, but it had it's perks.

Trudging up to his bedroom, he lost his clothes, heading to the bathroom for a shower. His babies in their room downstairs.

Showered, and biting his lip, Bickslow made his way to his bed, not bothering with boxers. He took his phone off the charger, scrolling through dirty photos, and texts with the mage.

Taking his member in hand, he teased himself, turning off his phone, and putting it on the nightstand. Releasing himself in his thoughts, and dark fantasies. 

Closing his eyes, he pretended that she was riding his dick, bouncing up, and down, the two of them in pure ecstasy. 

He pictured those hefty breasts of hers jiggling up, and down. 

He was close, so close. His breath was heavy, and thick. Jets of cum spewing from his dick. 

 


End file.
